


Boa

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Naga, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis brings a buddy to camp.





	Boa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

As the noodles slowly cook over the fire, Ignis begins adding chopped spices to the brew—mostly ingredients that they’ve picked up themselves. It won’t be _quite_ like the cup noodles Gladiolus and Noctis love so much, but it will be healthier and cheaper. By Ignis’ estimation, it smells delicious, but then, so do his dishes made entirely from vegetables that Noctis always throws a tantrum over. 

He’s just finished stirring it all together when Gladiolus wanders up the slope of their haven, carting a bundle of wood he drops next to the fire. Their three chairs are already setup, like Ignis’ cooking station and their tent, but there are still other things to do. Gladiolus flops down into his folding chair and reports, “’Didn’t find any daemons around. We should be good to sleep here tonight.”

“Excellent,” Ignis responds. He starts serving Gladiolus’ bowl, figuring Noctis will be back at any moment. Sure enough, Noctis appears through the trees next, walking slowly towards them. 

In Ignis’ peripherals, he sees Gladiolus tense and summon his broadsword. Ignis drops the ladle into the pot and peers through the trees, spotting the problem. Before he can summon his own weapon, Noctis throws up his hands, telling them, “Hey, no—it’s okay! He’s with me!”

“_With you?_” Gladiolus repeats, clearly not understanding, and Ignis doesn’t either. Something’s followed Noctis up the path, and when Noctis steps forward into their camp, Ignis can see the firelight glimmering off gold scales. A young blond man about Noctis’ age is close behind him, except instead of legs, the man has a long, twisted tail not unlike a snake’s. They’ve faced similar daemons before, although those ones were just heads attached to slithering bodies, whereas this one has a human’s torso. The smattering of freckles across his cute face and the way he smiles hopefully lowers some of Ignis’ guard. Noctis must trust him already, to let it walk behind him.

Noctis comes right up into his chair, letting the monster stop just beside him, tail wrapping around the back two legs. Gladiolus has already dropped into a fighting stance, clearly ready to lunge, but Ignis sees the humanity in the blond’s face and decides to hear Noctis out. 

“I found him in the woods,” Noctis explains, like that at all justifies bringing a monster back to camp. “I know he looks like a daemon, but he’s actually really friendly. Seriously. He even loves chocobos—he told me all about a black one he rescued a few days ago.” The snake-man looks sheepishly between Ignis and Gladiolus. Noctis nudges his side and says, “Say hi, Prompto.”

‘Prompto’ must be the creature’s name. He gives a little wave and lamely says, “Hi.” It doesn’t come out in hisses or garbled speech—it sounds clear and easy. He even adds, “Iggy and Gladio, right?”

Ignis nods. Noctis grins like that’s settled and asks, “So, what’s for dinner? Hey—are those cup noodles? Aw man, Prompto, you’re gonna love this!”

Ignis doesn’t answer. He needs to concentrate on watching Prompto while he pours two more bowls of noodles, first for Noctis, then Prompto. Prompto accepts it with a grateful smile and lifts the whole thing right up to his mouth. He takes a long sip before he lowers it again, blue eyes wide. 

“Wow,” he gasps, “That’s _delicious_! You’re an amazing cook!”

Ignis can feel his cheeks heating and answers, “Thank you.” Prompto looks too happy, too sincere to be evil. Smiling joyously, he starts slurping down his dinner. 

Noctis beams and insists, “See, he’s great, right? So we can keep him, yeah?”

“What?” Gladiolus splutters, “No!”

Prompto stops eating to visibly wilt. Noctis demands, “Why not?”

Gladiolus just _stares_, then turns to Ignis, clearly wanting backup. Except Noctis looks at Ignis too, and Ignis has always been weak for his prince. He can see just how badly Noctis wants this. Which is saying something, because Noctis has never brought a friend over in his life. Ignis can’t bring himself to shut down that first non-retainer friendship. 

He begrudgingly sighs, “I suppose he can stay awhile.”

Prompto makes a thrilled ‘whooping’ noise, and Noctis chants, “Yes!” He throws a smug look at Gladiolus before burying his face in noodles.

Gladiolus looks flabbergasted. Ignis already feels guilty. But he’d feel even guiltier turning someone so sweet away, so he gets his own dinner and sits down next to their new friend.


End file.
